I Ain't Afraid Of No Monsters
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When a boy named Fade comes to town, he learns that acting tough gets you nowhere...the hard way.


**This is a story requested by ScarletxWhampire with requested OC Fade. Enjoy!**

Rachel, Sasha, Elle, Martha, and Dana were walking down the street enjoying their ice cream on this hot summer day.

Rachel took a lick of her chocolate and vanilla swirl before asking, "So, what do you girls wanna do tonight?"

Sasha tapped her mouth with a spoonful of Peanut butter bash. "Hmm, we can see a movie." She popped the scoop in her mouth.

"We did that last weekend." Dana pointed out.

"A sleepover?" Elle suggested.

"Nah, the guys will just scare us in our sleep." said Rachel. "Remember last time?"

The girls froze, knowing exactly what happened the last time. They had a great time, but it was their mistake of making it a girls only sleepover. Because their boyfriends decided to have boys only fun; scaring the girls after they each told a scary story. Especially when Sasha told her story about being kidnapped by Lord Transyl and his controlled underlings. Needless to say, Whampire put on quite a performance.

Dana shuddered. "I know Whampire's cool and all, but he still gives me the creeps. I can't believe you two are engaged!" she told Sasha.

Martha agreed. "Yeah, nothing's scarier than a bloodsucking boyfriend!"

"Martha, Whampire sucks energy, not blood." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Elle let out a sigh. "There's gotta be something fun we can do tonight!"

"You mean, like stopping that guy?" Sasha pointed to someone in front of the Grant Mansion's gate. The girls walked up to get a better look at him.

He had white messy hair with the tips of it red, light tan skin, and dark red eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, black jeans with a chain hanging from the pocket, and black and white shoes.

"Who's that?" asked Dana.

"That's Fade." Elle answered. "He moved here a few days ago."

"Fade?" Rachel questioned.

"Yep, that's his real name." Elle replied.

"How'd you meet him?" Martha asked.

"I bumped into him at the music store the other day. We chatted for a bit and then he asked me if I had a boyfriend..." she deadpanned.

"Oooh, awkward." Dana said.

"Well, let's go say hi before he goes up there." Sasha said, heading up to him as the girls followed.

Sasha called out just as he went through the gates. "Hey!"

Fade stopped and turned around. "Hey, Elle."

"Listen, man. You shouldn't be here." Sasha told him. "That mansion is dangerous."

The boy scoffed. "What's the matter? You scared? Figures."

"We're not scared!" Sasha shot back. "We just shouldn't be here, that's all."

Thankfully, Rachel stepped in before this got out of hand. "Anyway, your name's Fade, right? My name's Rachel. This is my sister, Sasha and these are our friends, Martha, Elle, and Dana."

Fade curved a smile. "Nice to meet you. So how's about you and me grab a pizza tonight?"

It was obvious he was putting the moves on Rachel. "Uh, well, um..."

"We'll talk more later over the pepperoni." Elle intervened. "What are you doing here anyway, Fade?"

"This house is the only cool thing in town." he said.

"There are much cooler things than this old house." Sasha told him. "You're just wasting you time here."

"What's with you?" Fade said rather suspiciously. "You wouldn't be trying to keep me out that house, would you?"

The girls looked at Sasha, one wrong slip up and their secret is exposed.

Sasha smiled. "Oh, no! No! Of course not!" she said with fake enthusiasm. "If you wanna check out that house, be my guest! Have at it! No one's stopping you! Make yourself at home!"

Fade cocked his head back, "Uh, no thanks." He walked away.

Rachel turned to her sister with her jaw hanging out. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything." Sasha said. "It's reverse psychology. If I just kept telling him not to go in the mansion, there's a good chance he'll just go in anyway. So if I encouraged him to go in, he'll have second thoughts and forget about it."

"Nice." Rachel said. And the girls left to plan their evening.

* * *

Later that night at the mansion, things were perfectly calm. The girls decided to watch a movie in Rachel and Sasha's room. Sasha picked the movie herself.

"Overboard?" Dana asked, holding the DVD in her hand.

"Yep, it's one of my all-time favorites. Whampire and I watch it all the time."

And so, the girls began watching the movie together. It was such a romantic movie, yet funny at the same time. Sasha decided to pause the movie to get more snacks.

"I'll be right back, guys" Sasha went down the dark hallway towards the kitchen, that's when she stopped, gasping with her eyes wide open.

"Fade?!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing in this house?!"

Scowling, Fade went up to her and said, "I was gonna ask you the same thing!"

"Listen, Fade. This place is dangerous!" Sasha told him. "This house is guarded by a...special patrol!"

"I didn't see anyone."

"Well, they're real mean when it comes to intruders." she warned. "And they don't like nosy parkers either!"

Fade just scoffed. "That doesn't scare me."

"Well, let's get outside where it's safe." Sasha said, getting fed up with this guy.

"Safe? You've got some imagination." He shook his head, then looked at Sasha intently. "Tell you what, after we leave this crumb box, what's say you and I get acquainted over some dinner?"

With her eyes bulging out when she saw another presence in the hall, Sasha knew she had to get rid of this guy. "If you don't get out of here fast, you're gonna get whammed pretty bad..."

"By who? Trying to scare up a threat?"

"Did someone say 'scare' up?" a Romanian voice said from behind Fade. He turned around and was face to face with Whampire.

Fade was in total shock.

The Vladat snarled at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drain you here and now."

Fade just stood there, staring at him, and then he started to laugh. "Nice try, man. You almost had me, but I don't scare easily."

Whampire growled with a fanged frown. "Excuse me?"

"But I have to admit, you got the Dracula voice down pat." Fade said. "And the costume's pretty cool too." He reached out to grab Whampire's mask, but the alien responded by snatching his hand and squeezing it hard.

"GAAAH!" Fade cried out and fell to the floor. He staggered to his feet holding his throbbing hand. He looked at Whampire, not feeling so confident. "You don't, by any chance, wrestle at night, do you?"

Whampire didn't reply, his eyes flashed green in the boy's direction, making him gasp.

"Uh, Fade?" Sasha said. "You better run."

"Oh, c-come on! This place isn't haunted!" Fade said, trying to brush off his nervousness. "And he's not a real vampire!"

"Not vampire." the Vladat bellowed. "Alien vampire."

"Alien?!" Fade exclaimed. "Get real! There's no such thing as alien vampires!"

That's when a strap of gauze wrapped around the boy's waist and lifted him in the air. He yelped, then was too shocked to speak when he was in front of a bandaged face with green eyes glaring at him. "Not even alien mummies?" Snare-oh said in a menacing tone.

He put the human down, Fade started to back away with his hands up to defend himself when Whampire and Snare-oh began to advance on him. "Look, t-this is getting a little too weird for me..." His hands started to tremble.

Fade heard a groan. He stiffly turned and saw Frankenstrike and Blitzwolfer with angry expressions. The fear on Fade's face grew.

Sasha gave a little smirk and raised a brow. "Still don't believe in monsters?"

Fade let out a scared chuckle. "A couple of guys in bad suits aren't gonna scare me." He grabbed Blitzwolfer's mane and yanked it a few times, causing the Loboan to open his mouth into four parts and roared in the terrified teen's face. That's when the galactic monsters lunged at Fade.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fade screamed at the top of his lungs as the aliens began chasing him. The boy ran for dear life.

"Not a particularly good move." Sasha pointed out.

"So much for reverse psychology."

Sasha looked over and saw Rachel and the rest of the girls. "You saw all that?"

"Every second of it." Rachel said with a smile across her face.

"And it's even recorded." Martha included, holding up her iPhone.

Fade kept screaming as he kept being chased around the house, not stopping to look back for a second. Finally, he was literally in a corner. He backed up as hard as he could when the macabre creatures came closer.

Whampire grinned as he was the first to approach. "Your energy is filled with fear." He smacked his lips. "My favorite flavor."

Fade screamed, he curled down on the floor, begging for mercy.

"Okay, guys. That's enough torture." Rachel said. The gal pals placed themselves between Fade and the aliens. A bit surprised, but they backed off.

Sasha helped Fade get to his feet, they wobbled like they were made of jello, he look ready to faint any second.

"Learned your lesson, Mr. Macho?" Sasha mused.

Fade nodded, shakily though.

"Now let's settle down in the parlor and talk this over."

* * *

After a brief explanation with a few introductions, Fade started to relax. Well, a little bit. "Whoa, so, you guys are aliens?"

"Pretty much." said Frankenstrike.

Fade looked at Sasha and Whampire. "And you two are engaged?!"

"You better believe it..." Whampire said, narrowing his eyes.

Fade cocked his head back, "Easy, man! I'm sorry! I had no idea she was your girl!"

"Maybe you should let girls come to you instead." the Vladat told him.

Sasha laughed a little. "After all, that's how we met."

Whampire smiled and took her hand. "And it was still my favorite scare ever." he chuckled. They both leaned in and kissed, Sasha then playfully tickled his side, making him giggle and he tickled her back.

Fade saw how much those to we're love, that vampire alien was so lucky.

The boy felt a hand in his shoulder. It was Rachel's. "Fade, we may not be available, but we're always open for a new friend."

"Just as long you don't get any ideas." Snare-oh warned him. Blitzwolfer growled in agreement.

"Oh! Don't worry, dudes!" Fade responded. "I already learned my lesson. You got yourselves a friend."

"Y'know, we still have the rest of that movie to finish." Elle said.

"Good idea." Sasha declared. "We'll all watch it together."

"I couldn't agree more." Whampire said, hugging his love.


End file.
